House of Tori
by HOAluver13
Summary: Nina and Fabian break up and Fabian's ex girlfriend, Tori Vega, decides to visit. How will Nina and Joy react? What will Amber do to keep her Fabina from becoming Jabian or Fori? Will Fabian be able to keep Sibuna a secret from Tori? Will Tori break up couples like Jara, Peddie, and Amfie? Rated T. Set during season 2. REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Fabian Rutter, dark brown hair, green-hazel eyes, a total geek, and a totally cutie had just done the stupidist thing anyone could've ever imagined. He broke up with Nina Martin.

Fabian entered his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and sat down on the blue and white comforter.

_Why? Why did I break up with Nina? _he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his mobile ringing.

* * *

The peculiar school bell rang and students exited their artistic classes. Dressed in a zebra print, v-neck, spaghetti strap top; a black, knitted, cover up jacket, light wash denim skinny jeans, black, heeled, knee high boots; the stunning Tori Vega exited her R&B Vocals classroom. Her shiny brown hair falling in soft waves down her back as she walked down the crowded hallway to her bright 'Make it Shine' locker.

Tori twisted the dial, putting in her combination. Her locker door swund open and she placed her Threatre History book inside. She closed her locker to find her bright red headed friend smiling up at her.

Tori jumped back in surprise, placing a hand over her heart.

"Geez, Cat. You scared me," Tori breathed.

"Guess what?"

"Uhh-"

"They're serving strawberry ice-cream at lunch!" Cat interrupted. She grabbed Tori's small wrist.

"Come on!" Cat ran down the hallway, full speed, dragging Tori along with her.

* * *

Tori and Cat stood in line at the Grub Truck as Cat ordered herself ice cream.

"Here ya go," Fetus handed Cat a Styrofoam cup filled with soft serve strawberry ice-cream. Cat raced to the table, where Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Jade were seated.

"What would you like, buddy?" Fetus asked Tori.

"I'll have ziti pasta with a side of Caesar Salad, a wheat roll, and a bottle of water," Tori ordered.

Fetus' head disappeared inside his truck and return a few moments later with Tori's order. Tori grabbed the items out of Fetus' hands and eyed the pasta.

"Is this whole grain?" Tori asked.

"What are you a dietian?" Fetus replied. "Next!"

"What would you like?"

Tori turned and walked away from the Grub Truck as Fetus spoke to the next person in line.

Tori made her way to friends, the wind blowing ferociously in her hair. Tori approached the round table.

"Hey, guys!" Tori greeted. She set her lunch on the table.

"Ugh. What is with the wind today?" Tori complained. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it.

Once her hair was decent, Tori sat down between Beck and Robbie.

"So..." Tori started. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Robbie's having trouble with his blog on TheSlap, again," Andre explained.

"No one's watching," Robbie elaborated. "I don't know what went wrong."

"I told you," Rex commented. "Hot girls playing volleyball."

"And you are always welcome to join." Rex said to Tori. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something," Tori patted Robbie on the arm. She dug into her pasta.

"Hey, you guys want to go to the beach?" Andre asked. "It's a half day. More fun in the sun."

"I don't know, man," Beck replied. "I'm not sure I want to be outside with this wind." Beck flipped his head back, flipping the untamed hair out of his face.

"I'll go!" Cat grinned. "I love beaches."

"I'll go, too." Tori said. "But I'll have to wait till after my mom gets home. Trina not there and I don't want her to get worried."

"What about you, Jade?" Andre turned to his raven-haired friend.

"No," Jade stated, taking a bite of her vegetable burrito.

"Come on." "You know you to." everyone teased Jade.

"Fine. But I'm only going 'cause I want," Jade stated.

"Robbie?" Andre turned to his Jewish curly-haired friend.

"Can't. Rex and I are going to the museum."

"I never said I was going," Rex told Robbie.

"You promised!" Robbie exclaimed.

"The museum?" Beck repeated. Robbie nodded.

"Man, wouldn't you rather go to a beach, with girls in bikinis, rather going to a museum filled with kids and old people," Andre stated.

"I don't know," Robbie said. "They're having a great deal on admission today."

"You don't have to pay anything to go to the beach," Beck mentioned.

"But-" Beck raised his eyebrows, silencing Robbie.

"Alright," Robbie sulked. "I'll go."

The school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the end of school.

"I'll see you guys, later," Beck said, standing up with his garbage. Cat stood up, too.

"BYE!" Cat waved as she and Beck left the table together. Jade soon stood up and left the table.

"Hey, Andre. Can you give me a ride?" Tori asked, grabbing her half eaten lunch.

"Yeah, sure," Andre replied. He, Tori, and Robbie stood up.

"I'll see you guys at the beach," Robbie said before making his way over to his bike.

"Bye!" Tori and Andre called after him and headed towards the student parking lot.

* * *

Andre pulled up into Tori's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride." Tori gave Andre a hug, which her returned. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Andre nodded. Tori got out of the car, shutting the passenger door behind her and walked up to her front door.

Andre honked as he reversed out of the driveway. Tori gave Andre a final wave, which he quickly returned before driving off.

Tori entered her house, dropping her bag on the floor. Her lunch in hand, Tori walked into the kitchen. She placed her pasta into the microwave and set it to one minute before starting it. She sat down at the kitchen table and started fixing up her salad.

By the time she finished, the microwave beeped, letting Tori know her food was finished. Tori grabbed the hot pasta out of the microwave and her salad and roll off the kitchen table and walked into the living room. She sat down on the red-orange couch and switched on the TV before digging into her reheated lunch.

* * *

A bored Tori, now dressed in a simple elbow sleeve shirt and sweatpants, flipped through the television channels as there was nothing to do. Finally, Tori shut off the TV and picked her PearPhone off the coffee table.

She quickly skimmed through her contacts to see who she could talk to.

_Allison  
Andre  
Aria  
Audrey  
Beck  
Bonnie  
Brian  
Britney  
Carly  
Cat  
Courtney  
Danielle  
Danny  
Erica  
Erin  
Ethan  
Fabian  
Freddie  
Gabi  
Henry_

Tori stopped and scrolled back up to the F's.

Fabian.

Tori tapped the contact and dialed the number.

* * *

Fabian looked at his phone screen.

_Incoming Call_

_Tori Vega_

_Accept Decline_

Fabian quickly pressed 'Accept' before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Fabes!"

"Hey, Tor. What's going on?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing much. Singing. Dancing. Getting hit on by Sinjin. Talked to a hot senior. Hating The Dingo Channel. You know, the usual."

Fabian chuckled, lightly. "What about you?"

"You know, homework. Amazing food. Weird housemates. The usual."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Such a loser," she mumbled, causing Fabian to chuckle yet again.

"Hey, can I ask you a quick question?" Fabian asked.

"Sure," Tori replied.

"If you told a guy that you just wanted to be friends with him, what would be your reasoning?"

"Depends. Were we friends and he asked me? Did we just meet and he asked me out? Were we already dating?"

"Any of them."

"Well," Tori began. "Either I really don't like the guy and I'm trying to let him down gently, I only see him as a friend, or I really don't want to date him anymore, but I still want him to be in my life."

Fabian nodded, though he knew Tori couldn't see him.

"What about if a guy you liked told you he just wanted to be friends? What you think?" Fabian pondered.

"I would think he doesn't like me and I would be completely and utterly heartbroken."

Fabian mentally groaned.

"Why?" Tori questioned.

"It's a long story, but basically I broke up with Nina today and told her I wanted to be friends."

"Wait. Nina? Nina Martin? The girl you were completely in love with and dumped me for?"

"Tori. You and I both know I broke up with you waaay before I even met Nina," Fabian stated.

"I know. I'm just messing with you. Sheesh. Lighten up," Tori replied. "But seriously why did you break up with her?"

"I don't know," Fabian groaned. "It's just... you know, Nina and I were friends and then we started going out, but we haven't really been on many dates. Maybe like one, which didn't go well since we were interrupted. And one of my housemates was telling me that, you know, I would eventually be thrown back to the buddy bench."

"Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. This girl is crazy about you! She wouldn't throw away a perfectly good relationship before it even started. Not all girls are that shallow," Tori explained.

"So what do I do? Do I go back to her and tell I didn't mean it?"

"NO!" Tori exclaimed.

"What?" Fabian was completely and utterly confused.

"If you go back to her, especially less than thirty-six hours after the break up, she's not going to take you back. She's going to think you're one of those 'change my mind all the time' guys. She's gonna think you didn't think it completely through before you talked her. What you need to do, is wait. Two days. That's the perfect amount time. It'll give you and her time to think over the break up and your feelings. Then, when you talk, make sure you're alone, and explain to her why you broke up with her and why want her back.

Now, it may not the way want. Like I said, you're reason was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. She may be offended by that the fact that you thought she would break up with you just because you didn't go on many dates. Or by the fact that you listened to you're housemate rather than you're heart."

Fabian took a few moments to absorb everything Tori had just told him. Boy, was he glad he had a friend like Tori Vega. She was one of those people who would always know what to say and would always help people whether she liked them or completely despised them.

"Listen," Tori said. "I have to go. I'm meeting Andre and everyone at the beach. I'll text you later okay?"

"Yeah, alright," Fabian replied. "Tell everyone I said 'hi.'"

"Alright. Love ya, brosky."

"And you can you me a loser," Fabian said. Tori guffawed. "Love you, too."

"Ciao."

"Au revior."

"Adios."

"Bye."

Fabian hung up his phone and placed it on his nightstand. He quickly glanced at the clock and noticed it was a quarter to eight.

Fabian sighed in content as leaned back on his bed, back resting against the soft, thick, fabric of his comforter.

"Two days," Fabian murmured. "Two days."

* * *

**Please review and send in ideas. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori walked through the front door, entering her house, towel and tote bag in her arms. Tori set the tote bag and damp towel on the couch before running her hand through her damp, half dried "beach" hair.

Slipping off her flip flops and adjusting her cover-up, Tori walked into the deserted kitchen.

She grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl that sat on the counter before heading up the stairs to take a shower.

* * *

Tori descended the staircase, braiding her pin-straight blow dried hair into a loose side braid. When she reached the last five steps, she saw her mother setting her purse and feminine briefcase on the kitchen table.

"Hey, mom," Tori greeted, finishing her braid. She walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Tor," her mom replied, shrugging off her coat.

"How was work?" Tori sat on top the island.

"Great," her mom said. "Liz and I finally finished the case we were working on and our client was found innocent."

"That's awesome!" Tori smiled.

"So, what did you do today?" Mrs. Vega asked, getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Uhh... Learned a new dance for the new play I'm going to be in. Sang. Danced. Went to beach with the guys. Oh! And I talked to Fabian today," Tori remembered.

"That's great," Mrs. Vega responded. "How is he?"

"He's good," Tori replied with smile. Her smile faded as she looked down into her lap.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mrs. Vega asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Tori said with a fake smile.

"Tor..."

"I just really miss him and Mick, that's all," Tori confessed.

Mrs. Vega approached her daughter.

The teenager sighed. "And it really sucks that they couldn't come and visit over the summer." Tori explained.

"I know, I know," Mrs. Vega said, rubbing a comforting hand on her daughter's back. After a few moments Tori's mom spoke again.

"How about this," Mrs. Vega began. Tori brown eyes left her lap and stared at her mother. "_If_ you can keep up with your schoolwork and don't get behind _and_ you stay out of trouble, I'll let you go to England to visit your friends."

"What?" Tori said in shock.

"Only if you don't get behind."

"YES! Thank you, mom!" Tori exclaimed, hopping off the island and engulfing her mother in a tight embrace. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" And with that, Tori ran up the stairs.

* * *

Tori stood in front of her bright locker, struggling to put her combination in as she had books and paper piled in her arms.

After multiple tries of putting in her combination and balancing books in one arm, Tori finally opened her locker, only to result in her books and papers falling to the floor.

Tori sighed in irritation before kneeling on the ground to pick her stuff off the floor.

Once everything was, once again, in her arms, Tori stood up, wobbling as two handsome guys, also known as two of her best friends, walked up to her.

"Hey Tor," Beck greeted.

"Hey, girl," Andre said.

"Hey," Tori replied.

"What is all that stuff?" Andre gestured to the books in her arms.

"All my work for the next two weeks," Tori explained. "I'm going outta town for while ."

Before anyone else could say anything, an perky redhead and an awkward, curly head puppeteer walked up to them.

"Hey, guys!" Robbie called.

"Hiiii!" Cat cheered.

"What's with all that stuff?" Robbie questioned, gesturing to Tori.

"Tori's going out of town," Andre answered.

"Ooo. Where?" Cat squealed in excitement.

"England. I'm going to visit Fabian and Mick," Tori told her friends.

"Oh, Fabian, that guy we met at the Christmas party, right?" Robbie questioned.

"Yeah," Tori answered. "And Mick's the blonde guy that was there with Fabian."

"Oh, _that's_ his name!" Andre commented. "I thought it was like Christopher or something."

"No... it's Mick," Tori told him.

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Cat asked.

"I'm not sure. But at least two weeks. If it's longer then Lane's going to email me my work," Tori stated.

"Is Trina going?" Beck pondered.

"No," Tori mouthed, shaking her head slightly.

"Trina staying over at Aunt Sonya's house this week so she has no idea about this," Tori explained. Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie nodded, understanding.

"Hey, uh, what time is it?" Tori ponder. Beck lifted his left hand to check his watch.

"12:17," Beck stated.

"Alright. I have to go. My flight leaves in two hours," Tori said.

"Bye, Tori. I'll miss you," Cat wrapped her arms around her petite friend and her books, giving her a hug.

Tori gave her friends a smile before heading to the exit. "Bye" "Later" "See ya" was the last thing Tori heard as she walked out of the school and into the bright, sunny L.A weather before her.

* * *

Fabian entered his bedroom. Sadness lingered his eyes as he looked over to his best mate's side of the room. Packed boxes and suitcases sat on the floor, taunting and reminding him of the terrible news he had heard earlier that day.

Mick was moving to Australia.

Fabian and Nina had returned from their secret trip to the cellar, discovering the tunnels were, indeed, behind the bookcase.

Fabian sighed, emotionlessly, and walked over to his bed. He seemed to do that a lot. Whenever he seemed to be in a rut, he would sit in his room, on his bed, alone, and think about whatever he needed to think about.

Fabian glanced at his unorganized nightstand where something caught his eye. He picked up a 5x7 picture frame and stared intently at the photograph.

The photograph showed Fabian, Tori, and Mick, all wearing Santa hats, smiling brightly and genuinely at the camera. Focused on their heads, Tori stood in the middle, with Mick on her left and Fabian on her right, her arms wrapped around each boys' necks.

Fabian smiled slightly at the memory as it was taken at Tori's Christmas party the previous year. Fabian, not a big party fan, actually had an amazing time. Tori had invited the majority of her friends and classmates from Hollywood Arts and her friends from Sherwood.

Fabian remembered the night filled with music, dancing, and an energy that he had never seen or experienced at any other party he had every seen before.

He enjoyed spending time with Tori, Mick, and all of Tori's friends. Fabian actually had became fast friends with Andre and Cat, though he liked everyone. Though he wasn't too fond of Jade.

Fabian's smile was replaced with a frown. His best friends. One's in America and the other's moving to Australia.

Suddenly, another thought popped into his mind. His other two best friends. Both here at Anubis and both making his life all the more complicated.

'Maybe I'll become a Monk,' Fabian thought. He immediately shook the thought out of his head. Fabian quickly realized he needed to speak to Tori. Not only because she could take his mind off of things, but also because he needed advice. And lots of it. And Tori was perfect for that.

Every time he had a problem or needed to express his feelings or just needed someone to make him laugh when he was feeling down, Fabian would call Tori. Mainly 'cause she always knew what to say. But she was always a good listener and she would never jump to conclusions before she knew the whole story, like Amber would sometimes.

Fabian pulled his phone out of his front pocket and quickly dialed Tori's number. Hoping to get to speak to her, Fabian patiently held his phone to his ear. But instead of Tori answering the phone, he got her voicemail.

_"Hey-de-o-dede-dodo. It's me Tori. Sorry I missed your call, but please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks." _Beep.

Fabian sighed and hung up the phone, not even bothering to leave a message. Tori had a tendency to never check her voicemail and Fabian knew that. Besides, what was he going to say?

'Hey, Tori! Mick's moving to Australia tomorrow and you may never see him again so you might want to call.' By the time she would check the message Mick would be long gone.

The familiar athletic blonde stepped into the room, sweat beading on his brow, and breathing uneven.

'Must have came back from running,' Fabian concluded.

"Hey, man," Mick greeted. He noticed the picture frame in his mate's hand.

"Whatcha got there?" Fabian handed his perspiring friend the photograph. Mick chuckled in amusement as he studied the picture.

"Oh, yeah. I remember this day," Mick passed the photo back to Fabian.

"Do you miss her?" Fabian questioned.

"Who? Tori?" Mick asked. "Yeah, of course I miss her." Mick wiped the sweat off his face with a towel.

"You know she's going to be really upset when she finds out that you're moving to Australia."

Mick sighed and sat on his bed. His elbows rested on his knees as his hands dangle between his legs.

"I know. But's there's nothing I can do about it. My mind's made up."

"But the least you could do is call Tori and tell her you're moving. That's better than nothing."

"I don't know if I can deal with it. You know, the sadness. As much as I love her, goodbyes aren't really my thing."

"That's because you never had to say one," Fabian mentioned. "But I'm just saying, it's your call."

Fabian stood up for his bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Fabian entered the common room where his two beautiful friends sat laughing on the sofa. Fabian sat on the love seat next to them as they laughter died down.

"Hey," Nina said, laughter in her voice. "You okay?" Nina and Amber had finally recovered from their laughing riot.

"Yeah, great," Fabian smiled. But the girls both knew it was ungeniune.

"You seem kind of down," Amber pointed out. "Does have to do with something Sibuna related or Senkhara?"

"No. No. Nothing like that at all!" Fabian shook his head vigorously. He began to stand up.

"You sure?" Nina questioned, worry and concern present in her voice.

"Yeah," Fabian assured. "You know what, I'm gonna turn in early. Get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Nina pushed.

"Yeah." And with that, Fabian left the room.

Nina sulked in her seat.

"Don't worry," Amber said. "I'm sure he's fine. I mean, it's Fabian! Which could mean a lot of things. But still it's Fabian. He would never lie to you."

"I hope you're right," Nina whispered to herself.

* * *

"So we found our hidden tunnel system," Nina told Amber the following morning. "It's behind the bookshelf."

"We just need to trigger the opening, so I was thinking we'd go back down there later tonight or sooner," Fabian suggested, just as everyone else started entering the dining room. Amber quickly shushed him when Jerome came up right behind him.

"Whoa! Trudy, how many people are actually leaving?" Jerome asked in surprise, eyeing the delicious food on the table. Trudy entered the dining room from the connecting kitchen.

"Well..." Trudy set a bowl of fresh baked croissants on the table. "Mick isn't the only one." Everyone froze and directed their attention to Trudy.

"I've been offered a job," Trudy continued, "Assistant curator at the exhibition." Alfie spit out the water he was drinking, in shock.

"Congratulations," Nina smiled.

"First Mick, now you," Amber commented. "Since when did everyone become so selfish? I _need_ you, Trudy."

"What if we get somebody who doesn't think it's funny to pull spaghetti out of your nose?" Alfie questioned. Jerome guffawed as Joy looked at Alfie in disgust.

"Don't. Please. I'm missing you all already," Trudy pleaded. Mick entered the room and stood next to Trudy with a bright smile on his face. He looked to Mara, who was trying her best not to notice him.

"So... Mick," Trudy tried to lighten to mood. "One more day and it's 'G'Day Australia'"

"Ready for boot camp?" Fabian questioned.

"Really not. I guess I need to get back down to my PB. Right Mara?" Mick turned to Mara with a smile, hoping she would reply. Mara glanced at him and promptly left the room.

Trudy began to speak, but Mick brushed her off and walked out.

* * *

A pitch black taxi pulled up in front of Anubis House. The back car door opened and tan UGG boot was visible.

Tori Vega stepped out of the vehicle, into the chilly weather. She dusted off her black, ripped skinny jeans and adjusted her red Hollywood Arts hoodie. The cabbie retrieved her black HA duffel bag and backpack from the trunk as Tori grabbed her purple laptop case from the backseat.

Tori hoisted her backpack on her right shoulder and her duffel bag swinging on her elbow. She quickly handed the cabbie his mandatory pay and a small tip before he slipped into back the taxi.

The black taxi drove away as Tori began walking up the dirt and gravel path to the old Victorian house.

She soon came face to face with the large double doors of the house. Tori's hand reached out and grabbed the gold, lion door knocker.

Pulling her hand back, Tori knocked three times, making three haunting, echoing sounds on the smooth wood.

* * *

The entire house echoed with knocks and pauses and knocks again. But with the students too engaged with their own conversations, no one seemed to notice.

Finally, fed up with the constant knocking, Victor stormed out of his office.

Stomping down the stairs, Victor shouted, "Can't one of you filthy vermon do anything useful in this house?!"

Victor reached the door and forcefully swung it open, surprising the young brunette.

"Hi," Tori greeted. "I'm Tori. Vega," Tori shrugged her shoulders and smiled nervously. "I'm here to visit Fabian Rutter and Mick Campbell. Um, my mother called yesterday explaining my arrival."

"Ah, yes," Victor stated. "We've been expecting you." Victor stepped away from the door and began walking down the hallway.

"Come along," Victor motioned her to follow him. Tori set down her bags and quickly followed him down the hall, trying to keep up.

"Mr. Rutter," Victor announced. The eight students stopped their conversations and turned towards their intimidating caretaker, whom was standing in the doorway. "There's someone here to see you." Victor left the room as smiling Tori stepped into view.

"Tori!" Fabian exclaimed. He got out of his chair as Tori ran to him with open arms. Fabian met her halfway, picking her up off the ground.

Amber glanced at Nina, as Patricia looked at Joy, seeing their jealous, hurt and/or angry faces. Jerome looked, surprisingly, interested, and not so surprisingly, amused.

Fabian set Tori back on the ground and pulled away slightly to face her.

"What are you doing here?!" Fabian grinned, his grip on her waist tightening in his excitement.

"What?" Tor asked, innocently. "Can't a girl visit her best friend?" Fabian's grin widen, if that was even possible, and engulfed Tori in another bone cracking hug.

"Soo.. Fabian," Jerome stated. Fabian and Tori pulled away and looked at the smirking, tall, dark blonde male. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your gorgeous friend here?"

"Oh, yeah," Fabian remember. "Guys, this is Tori. Tori, this is Nina, Amber, Jerome, Joy, Patricia, and Alfie." Tori smiled and waved at everyone.

"Hi" and "Nice to meet you" were heard from a couple people at the table.

"I love your jeans," Patricia complimented.

"Oh, thank you," Tori said, glancing at her pants.

"I see you're American," Amber glanced at Nina.

"Uh..Yeah," Tori replied. She shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

"And what brings you here exactly?" Amber inquired.

"Well, I came here to visit Fabian and M-"

"_Really_? Fabian," Amber interrupted. "And how exactly do you guys know each other?"

"Amber, what's with the interrogation?" Fabian pondered.

"I just wanted to know a little more about our house guest. That's all," Amber replied.

"So how come you didn't tell me you were coming?" Fabian directed his attention to Tori.

Tori opened her mouth to respond but what beaten by an icy Amber.

"She wanted it to be a surprise, obviously. Seriously, Fabian, keep up," Amber told Fabian.

"Amber," Alfie said in a hushed tone. Amber towards her boyfriend.

"Quit it," he mouthed.

"Wait," Fabian faced Tori. "So that's why you didn't pick up when I called you last night 'cause you were on the plane," Fabian realized.

"Yeah. So where's Mick? I wanna say 'Hi' to him," Tori asked Fabian.

"He just left. Actually, I need to talk to you about something." Fabian pulled Tori out of the dining room and lead her down the hall into the boys' corridor.

Since Mick was most likely in his room, Fabian took Tori to the last place he would ever think of. Jerome and Alfie's room.

"Why are we in here?" Tori inquired. Fabian shut the bedroom door, silently. Tori sat down on Jerome's unmade bed with a slight bounce.

Fabian closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Tori," he said gently. "I'm not sure how to say this, but... Mick's moving to Australia."

Tori's perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed. "What?" she breathed. "When?" Tori demanded.

"Later this afternoon."

Tori shook her slightly. "Why didn't he tell me?" Tori asked, not even trying to cover up the hurt in her voice.

"He didn't want to go through the sadness and heartbreak of telling you, like what happened when I told you I was moving back to England.

"I need to talk to him," Tori stood up and headed to the door, but a pale hand grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Actually, I was thinking that since you're here, we could hide you from Mick till his farewell party that we're planning for him. It would be a really good present," Fabian said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Tori eyed him.

"So let me get this straight," Tori stated. "You want me... to stay away from Mick... all day... then, show up at his goodbye party to spend only the last couple of hours he has here with him before I never get to see him again?"

Fabian thought for a brief moment before saying, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Fine," Tori reluctantly agreed. "But you owe me."

"Thank you." Fabian wrapped his arms around Tori, giving her a thankful hug.

"So where do you want me to hide?" Tori asked when they pulled away.

"I'm sure Nina and Amber will let you stay in their room for a few hours," Fabian replied and lead Tori out of the room.

* * *

***While Fabian and Tori were in Jerome's room***  
"Looks like Fabian has someone to fill that empty hole in his heart now," Jerome smirked. "Doesn't he, Nina?" He looked at the wavy, dark blonde girl seated at the head of the table.

"Oh shut it, slimeball," Patricia snapped. "It's obvious they're just friends."

"_Really_," Jerome raised his eyebrows. "Then how come he needed to talk to her some place private?" Jerome questioned.

Everyone remained silent, not knowing the answer to his question. Jerome shook his head, laughing inaudibly He stood up, grabbing his bag off the floor. He grabbed his blazer off the back of his chair before leaving the room. Alfie quickly followed.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Amber assured.

"Yeah, I mean, there could be a lot of reasons why he needed to talk to her privately," Patricia agreed. Nina nodded, unconvinced and she and Amber exited the dining room.

"Is it just me or is Fabian always into Americans?" Joy complained. Patricia sighed.

* * *

**Please review and send in ideas. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Nina and Amber walked into their purple room.

"UGH!" Nina groaned. She flopped onto her bed, burying her face into her colorful comforter. Her wavy hair spread out across the bed.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Amber assured. Nina got up on her elbows and looked at her roommate.

"Not that bad?" Nina repeated. "Fabian's beautiful best friend comes to visit him and he's all over her. How is that 'not that bad?'" Nina asked.

"Well it's not like he kissed her or anything," Amber pointed out.

"Yeah, but-" Nina was interrupted by Fabian and Tori entering the room.

"Hey guys, I need a favor," Fabian said. Nina sat up properly, her legs dangling on the side of the bed.

"Tori's going to be a surprise for Mick at his leaving party and I need her to stay hidden from him until then. So I wondering... if she can hide in here for the day?" Nina and Amber exchanged an unsure look.

"Um..." Nina stated.

"No," Amber cut in.

"Why not?" Fabian questioned.

"'Cause um.. we uh... Help me out Nina."

"Cause we don't know.. if she'll be.. going through our stuff," Nina lied. '_What?'_ Nina thought.

"Why would I go through your stuff?" Tori pondered.

"You tell us," Amber said. Tori and Fabian looked at the gorgeous blonde in confusion.

"Amber, you're not making any sense," Fabian said.

"Maybe you're not making sense," Amber retorted.

"Wh-_what_?" Fabian looked at Tori, who shrugged, then turned back to Amber.

"You know what, just forget it. She can hide in here," Nina interrupted. "Really?" Fabian inquired. Nina nodded.

"Yes! Thank you! I owe you guys one." Fabian caught Nina and Amber off guard by giving each of them a hug. He gave them one last grin before leaving the room.

Tori smiled awkwardly at Nina and Amber as they stared at her. Tori looked around the room the purple room, studying it before breaking the silence.

"You've got a nice room," she complimented.

"Thanks," Nina replied, enthusiastically.

"What's that?" Tori curiously walked towards the dollhouse.

"Oh, that's nothing!" Amber exclaimed. She and Nina rushed over to Amber's side of the room. "Just a dollhouse."

"It looks a lot like this house," Tori mentioned.

"Oh, yeah," Nina chuckled, nervously. "That's just a coincidence."

"But it's soo..." Tori hand reached out to touch the mini Anubis House.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Amber cried. Tori immediately pulled her hand back as if it were about to burn her.

"Why not?" she pondered.

"'Cause.. it's antique," Amber explained, calmly. "And I don't want anyone to touch it or anything. I'm afraid it'll get damaged."

"You're into antiques?" Tori questioned. "I never expected that from you. I'd expect that more from Nina since that's what Fabian told me."

"What exactly did he tell you?" Nina asked.

"Just that you're more into antiques and vintage and Amber's more into makeup and clothes."

The blonde scoffed in disbelief. "I'm into more than than just makeup and clothes. I also like Taylor Lautner, One Direction, boys, Alfie-"

"I- I think she gets it, Ambs," Nina interrupted. Nina trotted over to her bed and grabbed her bag. Amber mimicked her action.

"Well, we better get to school," Nina stated. She and Amber walked over to their bedroom door, which was wide open. "See you later... I guess," Nina said in an awkward tone. Tori gave Nina a polite smile as they exited the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Tori let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

* * *

**Tori Vega: **AAHHH! I'm in England! Reunited with one of my BFFs and going to surprise another. But he's moving to Australia. **Feeling:** bittersweet :{(

* * *

Tori leaned against Amber's headboard, legs stretched out in front of her, ankle crossed. Her laptop in her lap, she skimmed through TheSlap website.

Tori noticed her friends had updated their status.

* * *

**Andre Harris:** Only six hours till Inside-Out Burger. Sometimes I wish school didn't take up so much time. **Feeling:** Hungry :[

**Robbie Shapiro:** Loving my new nails. Best invention created was nail polish for boys. **Feeling:** stylish :]

**Beck Oliver:** Why are girls always feeling my hair? **Feeling:** confused :/

**Rex Powers:** Robbie's wearing nail polish. I'm ashamed to say this is my owner. **Feeling:** embarrassed :|

**Cat Valentine:** Just bought a hundred pair of underpants for seventy-five percent off. Thanks Tap it! **Feeling**: spendy ;D

**Jade West:** Sinjin used my brand new scissors to make one of his stupid sock puppets! **Feeling: **wazzed :(

**Trina Vega:** Singing in the car with the windows rolled down. Apparently, a nearby jogger fainted on the sidewalk after hearing me. See? My talent does affect people. **Feeling:** adored ;)  
**Rex Power's comment:** Yeah. In a bad way.

**Sikowitz:** Just found out Robbie's full name is Robert. Only weenies are named Robert. And wear turtlenecks. **Feeling:** mocky :D  
**Robbie Shapiro's comment:** Hey! Rex told me that Robert is a cool name. And turtlenecks!  
**Rex Power's comment:** Haha. You've been Rexed.

**Sinjin Van Cleef:** Being chased by an angry Jade. Why must scissors be so sharp? **Feeling: **afraid O_O

* * *

Tori closed her laptop after reading the hilarious and random updates of her friends. She let out an exaggerated sigh. Gone for less than twenty-four hours and she was already missing them like crazy. Even Sinjin.

_'Gross,' _Tori cringed at the thought of missing Sinjin. Tori placed her laptop on Amber's pink and white comforter and grabbed her backpack off the floor. She dug through the bag, searching for her folder. Finding it, Tori pulled it out of her backpack before tossing her backpack carelessly on the floor.

Tori opened the red folder and took out a list of her make up assignments.

* * *

_Write a one act fantasy play that involves drama_

_Be ready to perform monologue for Sikowitz_

_Continue reading and interpreting the play, __Hamlet_

_Memorize all lines, songs, and choreography for the upcoming play, __Rush__._

_Free Write Song_

_Write a love song_

_Practice new vocal warm ups from R&B Vocals_

_Create an fully edited music video for R&B Vocals_

_Trigonometry take home test_

_Trig Packet: Questions 1-100 (evens only)_

_Create a model that describes kinetic energy_

_Read chapters 10, 11, 12, 13, and 14 out of your Theater History book._

_Write an essay over chapter 10, 12, and 13 out of your Theater History book._

* * *

Tori skimmed over her list, taking note that she had a lot of work to do. She couldn't decide what was going to tak more time. Writing music, reading the chapters, memorizing her lines. The list went on.

But Tori couldn't get over that fact that though she went to a performing arts high school, she still had to take science, math, and history. But though it didn't compare with acting or singing, she still enjoyed those classes.

Deciding reading would be the shortest, Tori pulled out her history book. She quickly examined the assigned chapters she was suppose to read. Two of which were fairly short, but the other were rather long. And by long, I mean looong.

Tori sighed and reluctantly began reading chapter ten over the Greek Tragedy.

* * *

**Tori Vega:** Tummy is growling. Reading about tragedies is making me hungry. Didn't they say food was the solution to solving your homework? No, wait, that's hunger. **Feeling: **Tired :(

* * *

Tori descended the staircase. Her mustache sock-covered feet carefully stepping on each stair. Reaching the first floor, Tori examined her surroundings. The empty house rang in an eerie silence that made an icy chill go up Tori's spine. Not a single sound. It was so quiet you could probably hear a feather drop.

Feeling creeped, a hungry Tori walked down the deserted hallway.

Entering the kitchen, Tori headed towards the refrigerator Just as she opened the fridge, she heard the front door creek open. Tori silently shut the refrigerator door and tip-toed to the doorway as heavy footsteps thudded closer to the kitchen. The brunette discreetly peered out of the doorway and noticed the familiar blonde mop headed hair.

Mick.

Tori's eyes widen. Mick, whom was looking down at his phone, continued his path down the hall. Using this to her advantage, Tori pinned herself against the wall near the doorway and out of Mick's sight.

Fortunately, an oblivious Mick had not noticed, nor suspected, another person in the house and continued his path into the boys' corridor.

Once Tori saw Mick enter what she assumed was his room, she dashed down the hallway, almost knocking into Trudy on her way up the stairs.

After composing herself, a startled Trudy entered the kitchen to prepare for Mick's surprise party, not aware of Mick being in the house.

* * *

Nina and Amber walked into their bedroom, seeing the beautiful brunette reading on Amber's bed.

Tori glanced up from her book and noticed the two girls in the doorway.

"Hey," Tori smiled, before continuing reading.

"Hi," Nina replied. "Um... the party's going to start soon, so you might wanna get ready," Nina said.

"Oh," Tori closed her Theater History Book. "Okay." Tori climbed off of Amber's bed and crouched in front of her HA duffel bag. Setting the book aside, Tori unzipped the bag and pulled out a bundle of clothing.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Across the hall," Amber answered.

"Thanks," Tori thanked. She made her way out of the room, squeezing past the two best friends.

Once she heard the bathroom door close, Nina spoke up. "What are we going to do?"

Amber, who had somehow made her way to vanity desk, stopped brushing her gold locks.

"About what?" she ponder, clueless.

"Tori," Nina explained. "With her here, she's just going to be a distraction to Fabian."

"Not to mention Joy," Amber mentioned, examining her perfect hair.

"Thanks for that, Ambs," Nina said, sarcastically. The dark blonde sighed, sitting on her bed. Amber set down her hairbrush and walked over to her distressed friend. She seated herself next to her and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" Amber inquired, dark blue eyes focused on Nina.

"Well, if Fabian is distracted, I'm worried he's not going to being paying attention to getting mask," Nina said quietly.

"Are you worried he's not going to be paying attention to the mask? Or you?" Amber questioned. Nina took a moment to absorb what Amber had just told her. Was she really upset about the mask? Or the fact that Fabian might be over her?

Before Nina could respond to Amber's question, a fully dressed Tori entered the room.

"Hey," she greeted. The brunette noticed the sadness expressed on Nina's face. A wave of worry washed over her.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Nina lied. "Let's just finished getting ready."

* * *

**Please send in ideas and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tori popping up from behind the kitchen counter idea belongs to KnivesAndPens13.**

**Songs used in this chapter are **_**Lovesick by **_**Emily Osment, **_**Dancing Crazy **_**by Miranda Cosgrove, and **_**Payphone**_** (clean version without rap) by Maroon 5.**

* * *

Mick, who had his hands covering his eyes, was lead into the common room by a smiling Fabian.

"SURPRISE!" the Anubis residents cheered and applauded.

"Oh, guys. Thanks so- this is amazing," Mick smiled.

"Come and get some food. Trudy's made a cake with your face on it," Amber said as Trudy held up the Mick cake.

"Yeah, I'll be there in one sec," Mick said and turned to Fabian.

"Mara a no-show?" Fabian turned to Mick. Mick shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Mick," Fabian apologized.

"Ah, she's still freezing me out," Mick stated.

"Well, don't feel down, 'cause this isn't the only surprise we have for you," Fabian stated.

"What do you mean?" Mick questioned.

"SURPRISE!" A grinning Tori jumped up from behind the kitchen counter into Mick's sight.

"Tori? Tori Vega?" Mick smiled as Tori ran over to him with open arms. Mick picked her up and spun her around, causing the brunette to squeal in joy.

"What are you doing here?" Mick asked after he set her down.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Is it a crime to wanna visit your friends?" Tori wrapped her arms around Fabian's waist, giving him a small hug.

"Um," Alfie said from the table. Everyone's attention directed to him.

"I'm glad you guys are, you know, reunited and everything, but could you hurry it up? I need to get my groove on." Alfie began moon-walking. Everyone groaned.

"Alfie. No," Nina stated.

"What?" Alfie questioned.

"Just-just no. Don't ever say that again," Nina said.

"But-"

"No."

"I just-"

"No."

Alfie opened his mouth but the dark blonde shook her head before he could say anything. Alfie slumped in defeat.

"Well, don't just stand there," Joy exclaimed. "Let's get this party started!"

"YEAH!" a few people cheered. Tori, Fabian, and Mick jogged over to the table to join everyone else.

* * *

Music blasted from the speakers as Tori and Mick were seated on the couch catching up. Tori used her index finger to take some icing off of her cupcake and put it on Mick's nose. Tori laughed hysterically as Mick tried to lick it off with his tongue. But, of course, he couldn't reach. Nina sat on the opposite couch, nearest the window, and Amber sat on the armrest next to her. They chatted and occasionally eyed Tori as she played around and laughed with Amber's ex-boyfriend.

Alfie, who was feeling extra hyper, danced poorly as he ate a chocolate chip muffin. Jerome continued to laugh at him and enjoy some of the deliciously prepared snacks himself.

Fabian returned from the kitchen, after getting a drink, and sat down next to his two closest friends as they playfully hit each other. A new song was came out of the speakers and Tori gasped in excitement.

_You're so mono, together we could be stereo, st-st-stereo love_

"I love this song!" she exclaimed. Tori grabbed Fabian and Mick's wrist and pulled over to the open area between the sofa and the dining table. She quickly began dancing along with Alfie.

_You look so low, low, together we could get hi, hi-fi st-st-stereo_

_Boom, boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_You make my heart go, you make my heart go_

_Boom, boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_You make my heart go super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_You got me high, you got me low_

_You make, make me go, go, go out of control_

_I l-l-like the way we flow_

_Let's go, go, go get me that sensory overload_

_Got me, got me love, got me love, got me lovesick_

_Got me, got me love, got me love, you got me lovesick_

Joy and Patricia, returning from their talk with Mara, entered the living room where they saw the poorly dancing teenagers. Patricia noticed Amber and Nina sitting on the sofa, staring at Tori with, what she could assume, hatred. She motioned Joy to go on without her and made her way to her two club mates as Joy joined the others.

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, you turn it up_

_You're the needle scratching on my vinyl_

"Hey," Patricia greeted over the music. Nina and Amber barely acknowledged her as she sat down next to the Sibuna leader. Patricia glanced over at Tori before speaking up again.

"You know she's not all bad."

Nina and Amber broke their gaze from Tori and focused on Patricia. The auburn haired girl exhaled deeply.

"Look," she said. "Tori's a really nice girl. You should give her a chance. I mean, she got here a few hours ago and you're already hating her guts just because she's friends with Fabian. I'm friends with Fabian. Amber, you're friends with Fabian and I don't see Nina getting jealous."

"That's different," Nina intervened. "Tori and Fabian have history."

"How do you know they have history?" Patricia questioned, making a good point. "All we know is that they're friends. Sure, they could've dated in the past or maybe even been just friends. But right now," Patricia looked at the dancing duo.

"All I see is a couple of friends hanging out and having a good time. Tori is obviously someone Fabian cares about. The least you could do, _as his friends_, is get to know Tori. If not for you, at least do it for Fabian." And with that Patricia stood and joined everyone else at the party.

Nina and Amber share a glance before looking back at Tori, Mick, and Fabian. Mick, dancing even worse than Alfie, was having a good time never-the-less. Tori stood a couple feet in front of Fabian, her left hand in his right and was dancing, goofing off, and mainly laughing at herself or Mick and Alfie.

Fabian, dancing miserable, smiled in amusement as he watched his housemates and friends dance. Very poorly at that.

_Radioactive, now you can't stop it_

_We're gonna party all night_

_Radioactive, you know we got it_

_We're gonna party all night_

Tori let go of Fabian's hand. She moved over to Jerome and Joy and started dancing next to them, making a light conversation.

_Radioactive, super hypnotic_

_We're gonna party all night_

_Radioactive, now you can't stop it_

_We're gonna, we're gonna, gonna_

_We're gonna, we're gonna, gonna_

_Boom, boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_Boom, boom, super sonic boom_

While they danced, Tori and Joy began singing along with the chorus as everyone let loose and had fun.

_You got me high, you got me low_

_You make, make me go, go, go out of control_

Jerome, Mick, Alfie, and Joy head banged to the dance song while an upbeat Tori did her own, creative version of the chicken dance.

_I l-l-like the way we flow_

_Let's go, go, go get me that sensory overload_

_Got me, got me love, got me love, got me lovesick_

_Got me, got me love, got me love, you got me lovesick_

Joy and Mick faced each other, shimming their shoulders as they alternated, Joy leaned back, Mick leaned foward, and vise versa. The duo mainly laughed in amusement, not caring if they looked riduculous.

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, you turn it up_

_Boom, boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_You make my heart go, you make my heart go_

_Boom, boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_You make my heart go super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

A brief moment of silence occurred before the song changed.

_I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright_

"Come on, guys! Join us!" Alfie called over to Nina and Amber. Nina playfully rolled her eyes with a slight smile as she and a reluctant Amber got off the couch a made their way over to their dancing housemates.

Amber started dancing with Patricia, who was barely doing anything at all, and Alfie, who was doing the sprinkler. Nina and Fabian began dancing together, hands clasp, moving their arms back and forth.

Jerome place his right hand on his right ankle, leg bent, and his left hand on the back of his head. He moved the bent leg and arm forward and backward multiple times in a crazy dance move. Tori did the swim dance move and a bunch of other goofy and wild old school dances.

_I'm kinda thinkin' I don't like nobody else_

_You know whatever happens, I will be right by your side_

Fabian twirled Nina under his arm before she twirl into Jerome and 'boogied' with him.

_You, me in the spotlight_

_Running around 'til the end of the night_

_Hot, hot keep it comin'_

_We can rock out 'til the early morning_

_You, me, going all night_

_We don't care who's wrong and who's right_

_Hot, hot, keep it comin'_

_We can rock out 'til the early morning_

Amber spun into Fabians arms before gracefully he dipped her.

_Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy_

_And we never stop, we never stop_

_Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy_

_Put your hands up, put your hands up_

_I like you and you like me_

_We get together and we're happy_

_Did you hear me say that?_

_Did you hear me say that? Smack_

_And I like the way that we kiss_

_You and me together like this_

_Did you hear me say that?_

_Did you hear me say that? Smack_

* * *

"Okay. My turn," Patricia stated. "Tori. Tell us how you, Fabian, and Mick met."

Everyone, excluding Mara, sat in the common room talking and trying to get to know one another better. Especially the relationship between Fabian, Mick, and Tori.

"Well, it was a few years ago. I was about eleven or twelve and Fabian had just moved down the street from my house-"

"Wait. Why was Fabian in America?" Joy asked, curiously.

"My mum's sister had just had surgery at the time and was very sick so we had to move there to help her out till she got back on her feet," Fabian explained. Everyone nodded, understanding before Tori resumed her story.

"Well, one day, over summer vacation, my parents were having a barbecue and they invited all of their friends, my friends, and my sisters friends, and they decided to invite our new neighbors as well. So Fabian and his family came over and we didn't have a great start.

*Flashback*

_The doorbell rang at the Vega residence and an eleven year old Tori sat on the couch in her living room, drawing a random picture._

_"Tori! Could you get that!" Tori's dad, Mr. Vega, yelled from the backyard. He and his wife were grilling the food and getting everything set up for the get together._

_Tori set down her sketch pad and ran to the door._

_A family of five stood at the door. But one caught Tori's attention. A young boy, the only kid in the group, with dark brown hair and green or hazel eyes. Tori couldn't tell. He was wearing a simple red t-shirt and dark jeans and had thin wire, rectangular framed glasses placed on the bridge of his nose._

_"Hello, sweetheart," an older, but beautiful, woman with dark brown hair and green eyes, said. "Are your parents here?" Tori nodded and called to her father._

_"Daddy! Some people are here!" _

_Mr. Vega rushed into the house from the back door. His wife followed._

_"Hello. I'm David Vega," Tori's dad shook hands with the adults. "This is my wife Holly." He gestured to Tori's mother, whom was shaking hands with everyone._

_"I'm Steven Rutter," said a man with black hair and brown eyes. "This is my wife Melissa," he pointed to the beautiful woman that had spoken to Tori. "My sister-in-law, Courtney Davis." He gestured to a woman with light brown hair and green eyes. "And her husband, Michael." He pointed to a blonde man with deep brown eyes. "And this is our son, Fabian," he finally gestured to the young boy Tori was fascinated with. Fabian, whom was admiring the book in his hand, waved and pushed his glasses further up his nose, not even bothering to look up._

_"This our daughter, Tori," Holly introduced. Fabian, as if surprised to hear there was another kid at this get together, quickly looked up to see the skinny brown hair girl._

_"Our other daughter, Trina, is upstairs. Tori would you go get her, please?" Mrs. Vega instructed her daughter. Tori nodded and walked toward the stairs._

"Wait," Alfie stated. Everyone turned their attention to the ninja crazed boy. "What's so bad about that?"

"Well, it wasn't much of when we met," Tori explained. "It was more of how the day ended. You see, Fabian was kind of the outsider during most of the get together. After all my, and Trina's, friends arrived, he just sat there reading his stupid book instead of talking to any of us. And every time me or Trina would go up to him and try to talk to him or invite him to hang out with us, he would just reply "No, thanks." or something like that. So finally, I did something about it."

_Fabian sat at the edge of the pool. His pants were rolled up to his knees and his feet dangled in the water as he read his Harry Potter novel. Everyone had finished dinner and were inside the house enjoying each other's company. Well, everyone except Fabian. Tori appeared in the patio doorway._

_"Fabian, we're about to play some games. Do you you wanna join?" she asked. _

_"No, thanks," Fabian replied, as he was too infatuated by his book. Annoyed with his response, Tori stomped over to Fabian and snatched the thick book out of his hands._

_"Hey!" Fabian cried. Tori placed her foot on Fabian's mid-back and pushed him into the water. After a few moments, Fabian didn't appear._

_"Fabian?" Tori asked quietly, expecting him to appear._

_"Fabian?" she said louder. Confusion was plastered on her face. Why hasn't he come up yet? Then, realization hit her. He couldn't swim._

_"DADDY!" she yelled before dropping Fabian's novel and diving into the water. Everyone rushed outside to see Tori emerge from the water holding a coughing Fabian. Mr. Vega rushed over to the pol. Tori swam, one arm around Fabian, to the edge of the pool where her father waited. _

_Mr. Vega pulled the small, traumatized boy out of the water and lied him on the concrete ground. Tori jumped out of the water and rushed to her father's side as he wrapped a large towel around a shivering Fabian. Everyone quickly surrounded them._

_"What happened?" Mrs. Rutter asked, fear and worry in her voice. Tori looked towards Fabian as her mother placed a towel around her shoulders. Tori then looked at his mother with guilty eyes. She was about to speak but Fabian beat her to it._

_"I fell into the water and Tori saved me," Fabian lied, glancing at Tori. Tori looked at Fabian in confusion and disbelief. Why would he lie for her?_

_"Is this true?" Mr. Rutter questioned, looking at Tori. Tori, who was speechless, quickly nodded her head._

_"Very well, then. Let's get Fabian and Tori dried off and then we can start the game," Mrs. Vega said, helping Fabian stand up._

"And was the start of a beautiful friendship," Tori grinned.

"Wow," Jerome commented. "So you made friend by almost drowning them?"

"Yeah. Pretty much," Tori replied.

"Well, that's a new one," Jerome said to himself.

"What about Mick?" Amber asked. Tori glanced at Mick before turning back to Amber.

"Oh. Well, you see after Fabian moved back to England he used to visit every summer and occasionally school breaks. And, one summer, he brought Mick him. Apparently Mick was staying with Fabian's family over the break and we just hit it off. Mick was a lot more outgoing than Fabian so, you know, it wasn't too awkward or anything and we became friends pretty quickly."

"Speaking of friends," Mick said. "Tori, do you know what would make me love you even more?" Tori furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Mick, confused.

"If I gave you the rest of my cake?" Tori responded.

"No... well, yeah," Mick admitted. "But what would really make me love you is if you sang for me."

"Miiicck," Tori whined, throwing her head back. "I'm not in the mood."

"Pleeeasse?" Mick looked at Tori like an innocent child would look at his parents when they wanted something.

"Alright. But I'll only sing with you if Fabian," Tori turned to Fabian, "plays guitar."

"What? Nooo no no no no," Fabian stated.

"Oh, come on man! I'm moving to Australia," Mick told his friend.

"Fine," Fabian aspirated. "Be right back." Fabian left the room and returned a few moments with his guitar.

"Yeah!" everyone applauded when they saw Fabian.

Fabian rolled his eyed and back down next to Tori.

"What song do you want us to sing?" Tori questioned Mick. Mick looked at everyone else in the room, who shrugged, and turned back to Fabian and Tori.

"Anything you want," he replied. An idea popping into her head, Tori whispered something in Fabian's hear. Fabian nodded and began playing.

**[Tori]  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone?**

**Baby it's all wrong **

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember**

**The people we used to be**

**It's even harder to picture**

**That you're not here next to me**

**You say it's too late to make it**

**But is it too late to try?**

**And in our time that you wasted**

**All of our bridges burned down**

_[Fabian]  
I've wasted my nights_

Everyone looked at Fabian, shocked to see him sing, including Tori.

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_**[Both]  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_

_**All of my change I spent on you.**_

Tori put her hand over Mick's and gave him a small smile.

_**Where have the times gone?**_

_**Baby it's all wrong **_

_**Where are the plans we made for two?**_

_**If happy ever after did exist,**_

_**I would still be holding you like this.**_

_**All those fairytales are full of it.**_

_**One more stupid love song I'll be sick**_

**[Tori]  
Oh**

_[Fabian]  
You turned your back on tomorrow_

_Cause you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow_

_But just gave it away_

_**You can't expect me to be fine**_

_**I don't expect you to care**_

_I know I've said it before_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

_**[Both]  
I've wasted my nights**_

_**You turned out the lights**_

_**Now I'm paralyzed**_

_**Still stuck in that time when we called it love**_

_**But even the sun sets in paradise**_

_**[Both]  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_

_**All of my change I spent on you**_

_**Where have the times gone?**_

_**Baby it's all wrong **_

_**Where are the plans we made for two?**_

_**If happy ever after did exist,**_

_**I would still be holding you like this.**_

Tori wrapped him arms around Mick's neck, pulling herself to him, giving him a side hug as she sang.

_**All those fairytales are full of it.**_

_**One more stupid love song I'll be sick.**_

**[Tori]  
Now I'm at payphone...**

**Oooo yeah, yeah.**

_**[Both]**_  
_Now baby __**don't hang up**__._

_So I can tell you_

_What you __**need to know.**_

_Baby I'm begging you_

_Just __**please don't go.**_

**[Tori]  
So I can tell you**

**What you need to knoooow.**

_**[Both]  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_

_**All of my change I spent on you**_

_**Where have the times gone?**_

_**Baby it's all wrong **_

_**Where are the plans we made for two?**_

_**If happy ever after did exist,**_

_**I would still be holding you like this.**_

_**All those fairytales are full of it.**_

_**One more stupid love song I'll be sick.**_

_[Fabian]  
Now I'm at a payphone..._

"Wooo!" a thunderous applause was heard throughout the common room.

"That was great you guys," Patricia complimented.

"Thanks," Fabian thanked.

"Oooo, guys. Let's take some pictures," Amber suggested and stood up, holding her phone. Jerome groaned.

"Come on." Amber grabbed Jerome's wrist and pulled him off the couch. Everyone, apart from Tori, began following Amber.

"You coming?" Nina asked.

"You guys go ahead," Tori replied. "I've been in enough pictures since Patricia was taking some throughout the party. Besides this is your party for Mick. You guys should enjoy part of it without me intruding."

"You sure?" Nina questioned.

"Yeah. I'll just put Fabian's guitar back in his room." Tori picked up the guitar off of the sofa and exited the room.

* * *

Mick, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Joy, Patricia, Amber, and Nina were having a blast taking pictures. Many of them contained Mick making hilarious faces or the group doing hilarious posing, causing everyone to erupt in laughter.

Patricia, Amber and Joy were about to take yet another picture of Fabian and Mick with their phones, when Mick called out, "Hey, Tori! Get over here!"

Tori shook her head, her shiny hair moving slightly.

"No, I was already in a bunch of pictures," she replied.

"Yeah, but we need a proper one," Mick said. Tori shook her head again.

"Pleeaase? For me?" Mick gave her his signature puppy dog look, his big blue eyes shining. He knew it was one of Tori's weakness and decided to use it against her.

"Fine," Tori groaned and walked over to the boys. She stood on Mick's left, while Fabian stood on Mick's right. Mick wrapped his arms around his friends' waists and the three smiled brightly as they waited for their picture to be taken.

Patricia, Joy, Nina, and Amber snapped the photo and checked their phones to make sure the picture came out well.

"Awww. Mick's eyes are closed in mine," Amber whined. "Again." she said holding her phone up. Mick and Tori groaned but smiled never-the-less as Amber took the picture again.

"Alright. Boys! Get together!" Amber ordered. Tori moved out of the way as Jerome and Alfie joined the two other males.

Nina, Amber, Joy, and Patricia resumed taking photos with their phones and cameras when a sad Trudy entered the room. She turned off the music before she spoke.

"Sorry, Mick. Your taxi's waiting," she said. Everyone's bright, happy smiles turned to glum expressions. Fabian put a hand on Mick's shoulder and Mick turned his attention to him. They did their handshake one last time before a frowning Amber walked up to Mick.

"Bye, Mick," She gave him a hug. "I hope you'll be okay." The two blondes pulled away from their embrace.

"I wanted to give you this," Amber said. She handed Mick the bracelet he had given her the year before. When they were dating.

"I know it didn't exactly bring us luck, but I bet things will be different in Australia," Amber told him.

"Thanks, Ambs," he replied. Amber gave him a sad smile.

"No Mara?" Mick asked everyone. Everyone looked to Patricia and Joy, who shook their heads, sadly.

"I guess, uh, I better be going then," Mick said and walked out of the room to the front door, Trudy, Patricia, and Joy followed as Jerome and Alfie exited the dining room.

Tori walked over and placed a comforting hand on Fabian's shoulder. Fabian smiled glumly in response. Tori looked over to where Mick had walked out.

"Go," Fabian told her. "Before it's too late." Not wasting any time, the brunette sped out of the room.

Nina walked up to her sad friends.

"You guys, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Fabian replied, sadness ringing in his voice. "Let's do something to take our minds off it. They just made themselves scarce. So.."

"I'd never thought I'd say this but... bring on the cellar," Amber stated, causing Nina to chuckle inaudibly.

* * *

Mick, Trudy, Patricia, Joy walked across the lawn on their way to the awaiting taxi. Tori, luckily, caught up with them.

"Uh... Mick," she called. The curious blonde turned around and faced Tori.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tori asked. "I'll be quick."

Mick held up one finger, to Trudy, telling her to wait for a minute. Trudy gave him an understanding nod before heading towards the taxi along with Joy and Patricia.

Tori and Mick retraced their steps, walking towards the house. Sighing, Tori began to speak.

"Mick... how come you never told me you were moving to Australia?"

Guilt flashed in the blonde's blue eyes. "Tor..."

"I had to find out from Fabian," Tori continued. "I'm lucky I chose the earliest flight or I may have never gotten to see you again."

"Tori-"

"Why?" Tori demanded.

Mick threw his head back in frustration. "I didn't want to break your heart."

"Oh, 'cause this is so much better," a bitter, sarcastic tone escaped Tori's mouth.

"I just figured if you never knew, it would be a lot less painful if you found out in the future. A lot less tears."

Tori stared blankly at her friend.

"But just know, Tori, that me moving to Australia has nothing to do with you. I wasn't avoiding you when I never answered your calls. And I'm not trying to get away from you," Mick said, reminding Tori of a past she didn't want to repeat.

"I love you," Mick carried on. "You're like the sister I never had." He gave his friend a small, but sad, smile.

Tori's vision blurred as tears threatened to fall. "I love you, too."

"And I can still come and visit you during Christmas," Mick added. "When it's winter over here and in the U.S. it's summer over in Australia." Tori nodded weakly.

Tori glanced over to Mick's taxi. "I guess you better get going," she told her, tears streaming down her face. "Have fun in Australia. I'll miss you." Tori gave Mick a sad smile.

Mick opened his arms, as a gesture for a hug, which Tori willingly accepted. Burying her head into Mick's shoulder, Tori continued to let the tears flow, falling onto Mick's jacket.

As Tori sniffled, Mick kissed her hair, tightening his grip around her as he vowed himself not to cry.

Finally composing herself, Tori pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye, Mick," she stated. "Take care of yourself." Mick responded with a glum smile before kissing her on the cheek. He made his way over to his taxi as Tori exhaled a shaky breath.

She lingered outside form a moment, calming herself, before stepping back into the house.

Entering the hallway, Tori saw a frantic Mara race down the stairs.

"Where's Mick?" Mara asked.

"At his taxi," Tori pointed towards the front door. Mara zoomed passed her, not wanting to miss the chance of seeing Mick.

"Nice to meet you, too," Tori called after Mara, knowing she couldn't hear her. Tired and sad, Tori ascended the stairs.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of the rewrite, please. Also please send in ideas.**


End file.
